halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepakura File Index
To help newcomers to Halo costuming out, we've gathered all the Pepakura files we know of, and could post↑, here. For the uninitiated, you're best off grabbing a set of basics and making them, then later making a set of whichever permutations you want. You'll want to practice anyways... Notes: Please don't delete anything here. Seriously, people put a lot of effort into this, deleting or defacing it will get your IP perma-banned. If something is missing, or there's a broken link, make a note of it- ON THE TALK PAGE. Please don't post other people's work and try to take credit for it. It's pathetic, and our research arsenal vastly outguns yours; see the banination techniques above. Please, keep it to HALO COSTUMING only. A halo diorama pdo might be neat, but it won't help the people coming here to find armor to build. Be respectful, have fun. -Management Marine Armor Halo 1 marines Armor Am i right marines?! -Sir, yes sir! Yeah? Damn right i am! Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures Halo 3 Marines' Armor wait why are we wearing metal EVERYTHING again when they have weapons to superheat this armor like tin foil? Marine (Halo 3) Reference Pictures Halo 3 Naval Pilot (Marine Variant) Armor A helmet?!? oh goody ya think maybe ill survive after all?!?........ yeah i didn't think so either. ODST Armor Halo 2 ODST Armor I haz old scoolz ODST'z Halo 3 ODST Armor We are dropping into hell, troopers! ODST has reference pictures Halo 3: ODST Game Characters Troopers, we are green, and very, VERY mean! Halo: Ghosts of Onyx (Novel)- Semi-Powered Infiltration As seen on the cover illustration of this novel. Halo: Reach perms newer old perms? i believe this is LT. john's helmet not sure though. is there any way to get this with more detail? Halo Wars: Mark IV This is spartan group omega. If they want war, we'll give 'em war! Mark V Ahhh, the good old days. Mark V (Halo 1) Armor Reference Pictures For the newer, "HD" helmet that appears as a permutation in Halo 3, follow this link: Pepakura File Index#Mark V (High_Detail) Mjolnir Mark VI Mark VI High Detail Parts These are more detailed versions of the Normal Detail files below. It's suggested that you build the Normal Detail versions before you move up to High Detail. You might notice some parts are not in the HD section so you might have to use some from the normal parts and detail with some body filler. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too Mark VI Normal Detail Parts If you finish these normal definition files and still want to improve your costume, try the HD files above. These files are scaled to Master Chief's proportions. Some may not fit your proportions properly. A scaling factor of your height in inches is a good approximation of what should fit you- this applies to all parts. A note on the shoulders- there are two options: 2-piece or 1-piece. The level of detail is the same. The lower portion of the 2-piece is for use with other permutation shoulders- they're to be fitted and worn with the top parts of the 2-piece shoulders. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too Mjolnir Permutations Mark V (High Detail) Back to the good old days... Sort of.. Mark V Helmet Reference Pictures E.V.A For when you really, really need to fight aliens on the surface of your spaceship. Note: you will need to scale the visors separate from the helmet. EVA Reference Pictures E.O.D beat the game on Legendary, or make this!!! EOD Reference Pictures Recon Yes, Now you can haz RECONZ! CQB Duct-Battles- A new title to the popular Halo franchise! You might want a shotgun and pistol for this! CQB Reference Pictures Rogue ( witticism regarding quick strikes and dual knives... ) Rogue Reference Pictures Scout Remember, Always be prepared! Scout Reference Pictures Security Rent-a-cop? I think not. Security Reference Pictures Hayabusa Hayabusa: A Japanese flying bird or a totally P0wnz3r awesome Halo 3 matchmaking Armor Hayabusa Reference Pictures Covenant Armor Arbiter Great! now all i have to do is hunch my back, blow my jaw apart, and mutilate my legs and it'll be the perfect fit! =D Grunt Armor >>When has "us", looking for "it", ever been a good idea?!<< Hunter Armor Those damn bastards with those big guns. Oops, I said a bad word! AAAH! They are coming to get me! Weapons Pepakura isn't the best medium to build weapon props in, but maybe it can be a stepping stone to better methods. It's true what they say, every hero needs a weapon. Masterchief had his assault rifle, Link had his sword, ratchet had a wrench and fonzie had a leather jacket. Covenant Covenant Weapon Reference Pictures UNSC UNSC Weapon Reference Pictures HD Weapons Easiest ones there is! Vehicles Pepakura vehicles are almost unheard of, but here's two anyway. (BTW The Scorpion is pretty easy) Equipment Every warrior needs equipment! --> |} Category:nice Category:pepakura Category:all